Czerwone piaski
by Gilraen.Fefalas
Summary: Raczej niekanoniczne opowiadanie o Rosemarie Primperuelle, młodej dziewczynie zafascynowanej Dorcas Meadows. Akcja rozgrywa się podczas Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów. Uwaga! W dalszych rozdziałach mogą pojawić się nieco drastyczne sceny.


Czerwone Piaski

Rozdział 1

Miałam dziesięć lat gdy zmarł mój ojciec. Właściwie nie pamiętam co zapędziło go do grobu. Wiele razy starałam się przypomnieć sobie okoliczności jego śmierci, ale wspomnienia zdawały się ukrywać w najdalszych zakamarkach mojej pamięci.

Na pogrzebie była cała nasza liczna rodzina. Wszyscy stali przy rozkopanym grobie ze smutnymi minami, które nie zdołały mnie przekonać o żalu w ich sercach. Wydawali się być tak obojętni jak to tylko możliwe. Reakcja mojej matki była zgoła odmienna – płakała szarpiąc się przy tym z moim wujem, który starał się ją powstrzymać przed rzuceniem się na trumnę. Pamiętam, że wtedy wydawała mi się taka żałosna; płacząca, wyjąca, trzęsąca się kobieta bez cienia godności.

Stałam na cmentarzu z moją babką ubraną w swoje czarne szaty, dzięki którym bardziej przypominała stare, powykrzywiane, ogromne ptaszysko niż człowieka. Trzymała mnie za rękę przez cały pogrzeb, ale nie odezwała się do mnie ani słowem. Nie zrobiła tego również nigdy później.

Stojąc w deszczu przysłuchiwałam się odgłosom jakie wydawał piasek uderzający o wieko trumny. Pam-pam. Dum-dum. Trumna była już prawie całkowicie zasypana. Pam-pam. Powoli nad grobem powstawał kopiec. Dum-dum. Ojciec zakopany.

Wtedy, widząc piasek przykrywający skryte w trumnie ciało mojego ojca, pomyślałam, że nie chcę umierać. Nigdy. Świadomość, że mnie też zakopią była zbyt okrutna i obrzydliwa dla mojego młodego umysłu. Jako dorosła osoba dopilnowałam, aby Śmierć nigdy mnie nie spotkała.

Po pogrzebowych uroczystościach dowiedziałam się, że nie zobaczę już swojej matki. Moja babka postanowiła wziąć mnie na wychowanie. Teraz, po śmierci ojca, mogła mi w końcu wybić z głowy te głupoty, które rodzice kładli mi do głowy przez tyle lat.

Miałam wielkie nadzieje związane z przeprowadzką. Moja babka zawsze jawiła mi się jako matrona, którą chciałam naśladować. Oczami wyobraźni widziałam już jak uczy mnie tego wszystkiego, czego życie nauczyło ją przez tyle lat, jak wychowuje mnie na porządną damę.

Miałam już nawet uformowane wyobrażenie na temat swojego lokum. Wyobrażałam sobie wielki pokój z tapetą w czerwone róże z mahoniowymi meblami i małym łóżkiem pod wielkim oknem z kotarą w kolorze ecru. Cały do mojej dyspozycji.

To co zastałam na miejscu znacznie odbiegało od moich wyobrażeń. Mój pokój znajdował się na drugim piętrze. Jego podłoga pokryta była szarym linoleum najgorszej jakości, a ściany miały niebieski kolor, który współgrał z białą narzutą pokrywającą łóżko. Równie białe draperie wisiały przy oknach. Blask który przez nie wpadł oświetlał całe pomieszczenie. W tym pokoju spędziłam następne siedem lat mojego życia.

Z perspektywy czasu pobyt w tamtym miejscu oceniam raczej pozytywnie, choć w owym czasie nieraz miałam ochotę stamtąd uciec.

Moja babka pilnowała bym nauczyła się podstawowych zasad zachowania i wysławiania się. Po jakimś czasie dostałam nawet nauczyciela, który uczył mnie rysunku, a także guwernantkę czuwającą nad moją znajomością francuskiego. Matka nigdy nawet w połowie nie troszczyła się o moją edukację tak, jak robiła to babka.

Rodzina mojego ojca należała kiedyś do najbogatszych w kraju, mój dziadek cieszył się ogromnym szacunkiem w całym mieście. Mój ojciec był drugim synem, który nigdy nie przykuwał uwagi swoich rodziców. Nie obchodził ich do tego stopnia, że postanowili zeswatać go z córką ubogiego handlarza szlachetnych kamieni, współpracownika mojego dziadka, tylko po to by zabezpieczyć interesy.

Niestety pół roku po swoim ślubie pierworodny moich dziadków nieoczekiwanie zmarł. W wyniku tego zdarzenia mój ojciec , dotąd drugorzędny członek rodziny, stał się spadkobiercą majątku i tytułu szlacheckiego. Niestety miał za żonę kupiecką córkę nie tylko znacznie od niego uboższą, ale też niżej urodzoną. Nasza rodzina wypadła z towarzystwa z prędkością światła, nikt nie chciał też robić interesów z mężczyzną, którego żona nie potrafiła nawet czytać we własnym języku. Babka nieustannie obwiniała moją matkę za wszystkie nieszczęścia, które sprowadziła na naszą rodzinę, choć to właśnie ona zaaranżowała małżeństwo moich rodziców.

Jedyną szansą na odzyskanie dawnej pozycji było małżeństwo z kimś z wyższych sfer. Babka miała nadzieję, że kiedy moja matka urodzi syna szczęście ponownie się do nas uśmiechnie. Jednak ona wydała na świat mnie i moją siostrę. Potem uzdrowiciele powiedzieli jej, że następna ciąża nie jest możliwa. Podobno właśnie wtedy matka mojego ojca ostatecznie się od nas odcięła. Żadne z nas nie miało z nią kontaktu aż do jego śmierci.

Moja siostra udała się z naszą matką do Bath. Wtedy nie zastanawiałam się dlaczego nie zamieszkała ze mną i babką. Nie zdążyłam też zapytać o to mojej ówczesnej opiekunki, ale później zdałam sobie sprawę z podstawowej rzeczy jaka nas różniła, i która była powodem naszej rozłąki.

Była bardzo podobna do naszej matki. Miała takie same czarne i gęste włosy. Jej wielkie, brązowe oczy zdawały się hipnotyzować każdego kto na nią spojrzał. Była naprawdę ładną dziewczyną, ale jej ciemna karnacja zdradzała jej niskie pochodzenie. Nieraz ludzie brali ją za cygankę, albo okoliczną chłopkę. Pamiętam, że bardzo cierpiała z tego powodu, ale matka nigdy jej nie pocieszała. Wręcz celowo wysyłała ją na dwór w największe upały, jakby chciała ją jeszcze mocniej opalić.

Ja zaś odziedziczyłam wygląd po mojej babce. Byłam ruda i piegowata, a moje małe oczy miały zielony kolor. Jednak moją najważniejszą cechą była bladość. Jako małe dziecko często chorowałam, więc rzadko wypuszczano mnie z domu. Moja skóra była dzięki temu biała jak kartka papieru, niemal przezroczysta. Do tego często miałam problemy z zaśnięciem, co skutkowało wielkimi workami pod oczami i nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Mój ojciec mawiał, że wyglądam jak zjawa. Zawsze byłam też chuda i wysoka, wręcz patyczkowata. „Zbyt słaba, aby pomagać w domu", więc traktowano mnie tam jak kolejną gębę do wykarmienia.

Może nie byłam wykształcona, ale moja uroda właściwa dla wyższych stanów otwierała mi wiele drzwi. Babka postanowiła więc zainwestować w moją edukację z nadzieją, że w przyszłości zaprocentuje to małżeństwem zapewniającym jej powrót na salony. Postanowiła nie wysyłać mnie do szkoły i płacić za moje prywatne lekcje. Kiedy skończyłam jedenaście lat miałam już za sobą rok nauki francuskiego i łaciny, umiałam grać nieskomplikowane melodie na fortepianie, a i moja wiedza z zakresu matematyki i geografii nie przedstawiała się najgorzej. Byłam trochę do tyłu z nauką czarów, ale tym miał się zająć mój nauczyciel dopiero za rok. Moja babka nie widziała sensu uczenia mnie Wróżbiarstwa, czy Opieki Nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami. Miałam za to przerobić lekcje Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i Eliksirów, a także niektóre zagadnienia z zakresu Zaklęć i Uroków.

Brakowało mi natomiast innych rzeczy. Na przykład dobrego imienia. Moja matka nadała mi i mojej siostrze po jednym imieniu (co w tamtych czasach było nie do pomyślenia), wbrew woli babki – najstarszego przedstawiciela naszej rodziny, którym stała się po śmierci dziadka. Ja otrzymałam imię po mojej prababce ze strony ojca – Rosemarie, co było ogromnym szczęściem w porównaniu do mojej siostry. Jane. To pospolite, niemal mugolskie imię czyniło z niej wyrzutka. Zawsze zastanawiałam się, co kierowało naszą matką, kiedy nadawała jej to imię. Była najstarszą, ukochaną córką, a ukarano ją w ten sposób. Dopiero później, będąc już dorosłymi kobietami, zdałyśmy sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób nas karała. Nigdy nie traktowano jej dobrze, czuła się w naszej rodzinie jak intruz, a skoro nie mogła urodzić syna - jej szanse na poprawienie własnej pozycji były znikome.

Lata siedemdziesiąte świat zapamiętał jako czasy panowania Voldemorta. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nic o tym nie wiedziałam, ale zawsze trzymano mnie z daleka od tego, co działo się poza terenem posiadłości. Byłam wtedy tylko nastolatką, a polityka należała do tematów, na które nie wolno mi było wypracować sobie jakiegokolwiek osądu. Teraz w gazetach rozpisują się o tym, że panował terror, że ludzie bali się wychodzić z domów. Ja jednak wcale tego w ten sposób nie odebrałam. Po prostu przeprowadziliśmy się na wieś, a z nowego domu nie pozwalano mi po prostu wychodzić tak często, jakbym tego chciała. Były to jednak zmiany praktycznie nieodczuwalne.

Mieszkałyśmy w skromnym domu w wiosce, która nigdy nie interesowała ludzi z miasta. Wieści zawsze dochodziły tu z opóźnieniem i prawdopodobnie gdyby nie listy z Londynu żyłybyśmy w niewiedzy jeszcze przez kilka tygodni po rozpoczęciu ataków.

Dobrze pamiętam, kiedy przyszedł pierwszy z tych listów. Moja opiekunka otrzymywała listy, ale zwykle nie było mi dane zobaczyć nawet koperty. Dopiero tego pamiętnego wieczoru pozwolono mi obejrzeć list, ba! dostałam nawet pozwolenie na jego przeczytanie.

_Szanowna Lady Primperuelle!_

_Ufam, iż pozostajesz w dobrym zdrowiu, czego Ci, najdroższa, życzę z całego serca. Niestety nie mogę podzielić się z Tobą żadną radosną nowiną, bez względu na to jak bardzo bym tego pragnęła. Nie mam dużo czasu, pozwól więc, że przejdę do sedna._

_Jak się zapewne orientujesz nasz ukochany kraj znajduje się pod terrorem Czarnego Pana. Nie nam decydować, czy jego działania są słuszne, ale jak się zapewne orientujesz z artykułów w Proroku nigdzie nie jest bezpiecznie. Naszym obowiązkiem jest chronić naszą rodzinę, co też staram się czynić pisząc do Ciebie ten krótki list._

_Zdaniem mojego męża dobrze byłoby, gdybyśmy wraz z dziećmi wyjechały na wieś, do dawno opuszczonej posiadłości twojej rodziny. Po śmierci Alexandra, Panie świeć nad jego duszą, stoi pusty, a jako że miejsce jego położenia jest ustronne, wydaje się być bezpieczniejszy od centrum Londynu._

_Wiem, że ostatnimi laty nie utrzymywałyśmy przyjacielskich stosunków, ale z uwagi na przebieg naszej znajomości jeszcze za czasów, kiedy obie byłyśmy młodymi pannami... Proszę wykaż się choć odrobiną współczucia i pomóż nam w tej czarnej godzinie, która właśnie nastała._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Lady Gladys Meadows_

Lady Gladys przyjechała do naszego domostwa wraz z dwoma córkami niecały tydzień później. Była krzepką pięćdziesięciolatką, więc zaskoczył mnie fakt że jej córki były w zbliżonym do mnie wieku. Młodsza - Melanie – zdawała się nie zauważać nikogo poza nią samą, co w dość oczywisty sposób rzutowało na jej kontakty ze środowiskiem. Była wysoką, smukłą szatynką o zielonych dużych oczach. Zawsze poruszała się z gracją, niczym mała kotka, co przysparzało jej wielu wielbicieli nie tylko płci przeciwnej. Jej starsza siostra, Dorcas była do nie podobna, choć twarz miała bardziej pociągłą i jakby naznaczoną smutkiem. Wydawała się być wielce nieszczęśliwa i dopiero gdy lepiej ją poznałam, spostrzegłam, że w rzeczywistości to zaduma, a nie smutek, ukazywała się na jej twarzy. Raczej niska, nieco krępej postury z pewnością nie mieściła się w powszechnie uznawanych kanonach piękna, a jednak nie można było nazwać jej brzydką. Miała w sobie jakiś urok, który sprawiał, że mimo tego, że sprawiała przygnębiające wrażenie ludzie zawsze pragnęli jej towarzystwa. Ów urok przejawiał się gdy tylko otworzyła usta. Nikt nie potrafił mówić tak, jak ona. Nikt z takim kunsztem nie potrafił opiewać angielskich wzgórz, lasów i jezior. Nikt też nie potrafił tak jak ona odmalować grozy sytuacji, wzbudzić strachu, czy dodać nadziei. Pamiętam pod jak wielkim byłam wrażeniem gdy usłyszałam jej pierwszą opowieść. Była to bajka, o ile można ją tak nazwać, "Opowieść o trzech braciach". Nie pamiętam słów, których wtedy użyła, ale pamiętam, że coś stanęło mi w gardle, oczy zaszły łzami, a powietrze przestało docierać do płuc. Czułam się jakbym umarła, a potem narodziła się na nowo bogatsza o życiowe doświadczenie całej ludzkości. Jak gdyby w tej bajce zawarta była cała mądrość poprzednich pokoleń, a przecież była to tylko stara legenda mówiąca o nieuchronności i przebiegłości Śmierci.

Właśnie wtedy zaczęłam mieć na jej punkcie obsesję. Chłonęłam każde jej słowo, każdy gest zupełnie jakby były mi potrzebne do życia tak samo jak woda, czy powietrze. Starałam się naśladować ją w każdym wdechu i wydechu, w każdym nieco posuwistym kroku, w każdym przewróceniu kolejnej strony księgi zaklęć, których mnie uczyła i każdym, choćby minimalnym drgnięciu warg, które rodziły słowa mojej nowej wiary. Dorcas Meadows moja osobista bogini na wyłączność.


End file.
